


Cards Against Parahumanity

by konejumala



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konejumala/pseuds/konejumala
Summary: The Undersiders play a card game.





	Cards Against Parahumanity

“Taylor, no. Listen to me carefully. You’re _ not _ obligated to pick that card. I know who played it, you know who played it, hell, _ Rachel _ knows who played it. I repeat, _ do not let Aisha win_. She’s probably cheating anyway.”

“I would never! How dare you accuse me of such a heinous crime, Lisa? Also, using _ your _ power is still against the rules.”

Lisa just looked at her for a few seconds. Then a few more. She raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“Fine, I thought about it,” Aisha confessed. “Then I remembered most of you wouldn’t know what humor was even if it _ stung _you in the ass, and realized I didn’t need to. I’m just that good and you know it.” Aisha high-fived Alec, who was sitting next to her, then stuffed some more chips into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Taylor eyed the table in front of her. More specifically, a set of six cards: one of them black, the rest white, all with letters on them. She indeed knew which card Lisa meant, and understood her feelings. Aisha had already won two out of the three previous games, after all, and Taylor hated losing. Still, there was only one real option. She cleared her throat, and by the look on Lisa’s face she knew she had just barely lost.

“Yesterday, Eidolon apprehended a group of criminals using the powers of flight, invulnerability, and…”

A small, fuzzy insect landed on one of the cards.

“...bees?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a semi-shitty idea in the morning but instead of posting it on the Cauldron Discord server like normal people, I decided to write it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
